


複健 章四契機 上

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章四契機 上

回房後的手塚坐在椅子上看著原文小說，一個小時過了還停留再翻開的那一頁，完全沒有心思看下去，看不到幾行腦海裡便浮現不二那沮喪的神情，想去關心他但又礙於不知道該說什麼而不敢行動。幾經猶豫，手塚還是合起小說，起身又走到不二房前。  
敲門卻還是沒應門，但是從門縫透出的燈光可以知道不二應該還沒休息。手塚下意識的轉動門把，沒有上鎖，對於不二的大意手塚微微皺眉，但心裡仍是緊張不二，進到房裡，卻看見不二坐在椅子上，頭倚著椅背闔著眼，表情平靜卻從整體氛圍感到不二情緒的低落。  
「不二……」手塚低沉的語氣裡帶著心疼。  
不二沒有回應，仍是闔著眼略微將頭轉向另一個地方，不讓手塚輕易看清他的表情。  
手塚靜靜的看著不二，不二平時雖然看似隨和，但其實不二的脾氣可能比自己還硬，看似溫暖柔和的人，內心卻比一般人好強，現下只能靜靜的等著不二自己開口了，他不說，手塚便也不問，但看著不二這樣消沉的模樣，手塚捨不得留不二自己一個人面對這樣的痛苦。手塚坐到離不二不遠的位置，就默默的陪著不二，只想讓不二知道他不是一個人獨自面對痛苦。  
「……手塚……」不二沉默很久，最後終於對手塚的溫柔妥協。  
「我在……」終於等到不二的回應，終於等到不二自己走出牛角尖，手塚心裡松了一口氣，簡單的兩個字帶著堅定與溫柔。  
「……聽我說……」不二仍舊是闔著眼，但語氣顫抖，似乎很畏懼接下來要開口的事情。  
「嗯……」一個應聲，沒有多餘的語句，卻讓人感到安心。  
「……當年我要離開師父前，師父要考驗我的程度，便讓我去照護奄奄一息的病人，在身體疼痛不堪的病人身上紮針，紮完後只見病人的痛苦減輕，與身邊的家人交待好後事與告別後，最後向我道聲謝後，便面容慈祥的離去了。」不二沉默了許久，深呼吸一口氣後，才緩緩道出往事，在述說這件事的過程中臉色不時的凝重。  
「嗯。」聽到不二訴說的往事，手塚大概明白不二糾結的地方了，看來生命在自己眼前流逝太過震撼，倒給不二對於針灸蒙上一層陰影。  
「師父對我說這是給我上的最後一堂課，就讓我離開了。」不二回想起當時師父的話，用著幾分不解幾分怨懟的口吻說給手塚聽。  
「嗯。」手塚點點頭。  
「……我……我救不了那名病患……」當不二說出這句話的同時，兩道淚痕也出現在不二臉上，不二臉上寫滿了懊悔。  
「不是的……」看著不二無助的模樣，手塚的心裡滿滿的不舍。也不管是不是很突兀，過去緊緊抱住不二，將不二的頭摁在自己胸膛，想到剛剛不二說話時那樣無助、惶恐的樣子，他只想抱住他給他依靠給他安慰。  
「你讓他走得安詳。生命終究會到盡頭，而你減輕了他的痛苦讓他安穩的離開，這或許是比積極的搶救下所延續的生命來的更有價值，你讓病患走安穩有尊嚴。」手塚輕拍不二顯得單薄的身子，任不二宣洩他壓抑許久的情緒。回想起小時後奶奶癌症末期時，縱使爺爺與爸媽有多捨不得奶奶，仍舊是尊重奶奶的意願放棄最後的治療與急救，在最後的時光裡把握與奶奶相處的每一分每一秒，記得最後奶奶是牽著爺爺的手，對爺爺說了這輩子最幸福就是嫁給他當妻子後，闔上眼與世長辭。將自己對於不二的師父最後一堂課的理解說給不二聽，或許這才是不二的師父所想要傳達的意念，醫生不只是搶救生命，也是可以在盡力之後以尊重的方式的送走生命。  
「謝謝你，聽我講了那麼多。」過了好一會，不二在手塚胸膛停止了抽咽，不二抬起頭來，恢復了平時溫和、平易近人的樣子，往旁邊坐一點拉開他與手塚的距離。  
「有些事說出來會好過些。」從平時的相處觀察下，手塚知道不二是個心思細膩的人，會將許多事放在心裡，不讓別人為他擔心，但往往會承受許多壓力。  
「嗯。」不二知道手塚不像表面上那麼冷漠，他會用他的方式去關心照顧周遭的人事物。  
「針灸的事沒關係的……」不想給不二壓力，就算沒有接受新療法也沒關係，手塚不想讓不二在處於痛苦的回憶中。  
「……不好意思，給了你希望……卻……」不二很愧疚，畢竟這是他提的。  
「別在意，好好睡一覺。」手塚伸手拍了拍不二的肩膀，不希望不二耿耿於懷這件事，畢竟這原本就只是一個嘗試的機會，有沒有都沒差，至少在不二的治療下手臂已經恢復的比以往好了。  
「謝謝……」

不二在說出那段壓在他心頭上多年的事後，如釋重負。這段往事不二沒有向任何人提過，連家人也沒有，但在手塚進房時緊張的看著他，他再也忍不住，他再也無法壓抑住那種恐懼，他只想有個人能靜靜地聽他傾訴這段過往。寡言的手塚顯然是一個很好的聽眾，就在他崩潰時，手塚溫暖的懷抱、厚實的大掌讓他在恐懼中找到依靠，讓他很快的從恐懼中平復。

見不二訴說完那段壓抑他許久的往事後，恢復到平時的神情手塚心裡也踏實了許多，但心裡還是希望不二能跨過那個障礙重新拿起針。想幫助不二卻又不知該如何幫起，這讓手塚內心有些沮喪。

過了一個月，這件事也沒再被提起過，手塚的傷勢也因為遵照著不二的治療及訓練方式有明顯的改善。讓手塚在新的球季中，表現得比以往都還要好。隨著勝場名次也逐漸往上爬，球團、教練甚至於不二都為手塚感到開心。就在八進四的比賽中，手塚的比數一直處再領先，但是在第四局時卻被反超。  
不二在一旁看得膽戰心驚，因為手塚在第三局末時為了接一個邊線球左腳拐了一下，雖然手塚馬上站起來說沒事，但是不二從他打球時重心已經偏向右邊斷定他的左腳應該傷的不輕。  
「手塚，棄權吧！」在暫停時，不二趁著遞毛巾給手塚時輕聲的說。  
「！！」手塚一臉驚訝的看著不二，原本以為自己隱瞞得很好，連教練都看不出來，可是不二卻發現了。  
「傷得不輕吧！」不二蹲下，往手塚的左腳踝一按，頓時看見手塚皺起眉。  
「我不想放棄。」手塚微微皺眉忍著疼痛眼神堅定得對不二說，好不容易才走到這裡，他才不想因為扭傷就棄權，比賽沒到最後一刻他不會放棄。  
「如果你想要結束你的選手生涯，你就愚蠢的堅持下去吧！」不二睜開雙眸，露出嚴厲的眼神。不二不希望手塚的腳和手臂一樣，如果繼續比賽可能會導致傷勢惡化，到時後手塚的選手生涯就結束了。為了勸阻手塚不二不惜撂下狠話。  
「……嗯，聽你的。」手塚沉默了會兒，決定聽從不二的話放棄這場比賽。  
「好。」不二見手塚妥協收起剛剛的一臉嚴肅，神色輕鬆得去向教練說明手塚的情況。  
教練聽不二這麼說，原本還不相信，又親自向手塚確認後，才向裁判棄權。不二扶著手塚下場，在休息室脫下手塚的鞋襪檢視傷處。  
「很痛吧！」一脫下鞋襪，不二就看見手塚的腳踝已經紅腫，馬上拿冷卻劑往傷處噴。  
「真不懂你到底在堅持什麼？」不二快速的拿起白貼進行貼紮將手塚的腳踝固定，用保鮮膜將冰袋固定在傷處。見手塚不時面露難色，沒好氣的問手塚到底為了什麼讓他可以忍著劇痛繼續比賽。  
被不二這麼質問，手塚也不知該如何回答，低著頭一聲不吭。他堅持了那麼久，好不容易複健和訓練終於有了成效，他已經浪費太多時間了，好不容易有機會，不想錯失，放棄今天的比賽他不甘心。  
「我知道你著急，你不甘心，但請不要拿自己的未來開玩笑，還有下一個賽季，先好好養傷！」見手塚臉色凝重微抿著薄唇，同樣有過球員經驗的不二完全可以體諒手塚的心情，也知道手塚想把握這次的機會，畢竟以往都在第三輪時便因傷棄權，難得有機會打進四強，誰都不想放棄。  
「好。」聽著不二低柔的聲音，原本紊亂的心情似乎被梳理開了，不二說得沒錯，留的青山在不怕沒柴燒，這次能打進八強，下次一定也能，自己手臂的狀況越來越好，不怕打不出成績來。

在不二簡單處理後，經過醫院一連串精密儀器的檢查，手塚的傷勢並不嚴重，僅是腳踝韌帶拉傷，不過由於手塚胡來扭傷的當下沒有立即停止比賽，導致傷處腫脹的有些嚴重，需要打上石膏休息一個月後再進行檢查及複健，而這段期間儘量不要動到傷處。聽到結果手塚和不二同時松了一口氣，還好沒造成更嚴重的傷害。  
「吶～這是我第一次進到手塚臥室呢！」不二扶著手塚回到他的臥室，不二驚訝，房內乾淨整潔，一系列的日式風格，簡約、樸素，很有家的感覺。  
「你好好休息，別多想。」不二把手塚扶到床上，從冰箱裡拿了冰敷袋給手塚冰敷，交代好便拍拍手塚的肩以示安慰。  
「謝謝。」看著不二從自己退場後一直忙到現在，手塚發自內心的向他道謝。  
「唉……別客氣。」不二笑了笑，手塚真是太客氣了，照顧他是自己的責任，自己不過盡本分而已。  
「明天我再過來，有什麼需要隨時打電話給我。」  
「嗯。」  
不二叮嚀完，把拐杖放在手塚床邊，才回自己房間。


End file.
